The Mummy Returns
by SilRotter
Summary: After getting out of the hospital, Fang and Benkei decided to follow the Kyoya into the wilds of Africa. Their current location: Egypt. Nile's home country of course; however, something seems incredibly amiss as they walk through a swirling sandstorm. Something that is keeping Nile and his beyblade on edge ...
1. Welcome to Egypt

Fang wheezed as she stepped out of the airport at Cairo, Egypt. The dry air was a disaster on her lungs. The girl took out her inhaler before taking a few deep breaths of it. In and out. In and out. As soon as she felt her lungs opening for more oxygen, she put it in her small backpack before throwing it over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement as she saw all the landscape and buildings.

"I've always wanted to come to Egypt," she said with a small grin forming on her face. "I can, officially, cross this off my bucket list."

Benkei snorted at her words before giving the short girl a look. He couldn't believe she said she had a bucket list.

"You cannot have a bucket list."

"You're never too old to have a bucket list, Benkei. Especially after …" She trailed off before shaking her head. Fang didn't want to talk about the disaster that was the Battle Bladers tournament. It ended in a two month coma for her. It wasn't as if Fang asked to placed in a two month coma. Ryuga had _destroyed_ her.

"Well, bucket list or not, Fang," began Benkei. "You _just_ got out of the hospital. Let's not end back in the same place."

Fang snorted as she waved him off. She began to walk down the street. The girl knew all of that at the moment. The blader would be carefully; she was always careful. Fang knew her limitations and boundaries. She knew when to stop and when to not stop. Benkei didn't need to remind her every waking hour of the day.

"Hey, Benkei, I hear blades grinding against each other," she said with a grin. "Bladers are near." The grin grew when she realized she could battle somebody. It had been a long time since she had a beybattle against anybody. Though, her grin fell to a frown. "But, I suppose, we should stick to our task and find Kyoya and his team."

Team Wildfang is the name they called themselves. Fang had to laugh at that one. She felt as she _needed_ to be on their team. The name fit her _so_ well. She giggled after the laughing turned into a coughing fit. Right, laughing hard causes some breathing issues itself. Benkei shook his head as he watched her recover from the coughing episode. He knew she was going to have to be watched. It made the Dark Bull user glad they were going to find Kyoya. He knew the Leone blader would watch her like a hawk. The big brother attitude he had formed with Fang hadn't loosened at all.

"I wonder what his team is like," she spoke up after a moment. "I know who his team is, but I want to get to know them."

From what she knew, they were some powerful bladers. Fang couldn't wait to meet Nile and Demure. She started to skip through the crowd of people before an annoyed cough caught her attention. Green eyes flickered to the noise before she let out a squeal of delight. Her arms wrapped around the neck of Kyoya as she threw herself at him.

"Wait, Fang!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around her to keep both of them steady. "You don't throw yourself at people."

"But it's you," she said with a small pout. "You're different than people."

Kyoya sighed as he moved her from his being. He straightened out his clothes before giving her small look. Fang felt a bit guilty as he gave her the look. She had been excited to see him. He wasn't there when she woke up in the hospital. Her pout turned into a frown at the thought. She crossed her arms before giving him a sharp look.

"How dare you leave without me," she said with a huff.

"You were in the hospital, and I needed to get into the World Championships somehow, Fang."

"Oh, there you are!" came the familiar voice of Benkei. He paused as he saw Kyoya. "Kyoya buddy!"

Kyoya decided Benkei's welcome was even worse than Fang's welcome. Well Fang nearly toppled him over, she didn't shout his name to the heavens. His look quieted the bigger boy before Benkei looked at the ground in a bit of embarrassment.

"Why is Fang here?"

"I told her not to come," the blader explained. "She wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted to come see you. Something about telling you off for leaving her behind?"

"Well, somebody's got some spunk," a new voice came.

Fang blinked as she stared at the newcomer to their conversation. Green stared at green before she blinked then looked away. He was kind of cute. Kyoya's snort brought her back to Earth before she gave him a wary look. He didn't read her mind, did he? While she knew that wasn't true, it seemed as if he did on occasion.

"Fang, Nile. Nile, Fang," Kyoya said in a quick motion and set of words. "She's got some spunk alright. And she's as stubborn as a mule."

Fang stopped her foot on the ground before huffing. "You didn't even leave a _note_. And, besides, Benkei was the one who wanted to come first. So, don't go blaming this whole idea on me."

Benkei smiled sheepishly before digging a shoe into the dirt. "Well, I couldn't let my buddy Kyoya alone on this big continent! I needed to come help you win!" He was back to his normal self once again. "B-B-B-Bull!"

"You sound annoying," retorted Nile.

"Be nice to our guests, Nile," another member showed up. "I am Demure. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fang giggled. "You're really polite." She liked this boy. "Unlike some people who don't appreciate me showing up to be their cheerleader throughout their World Championship travels."

Kyoya sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, fine! You _both_ can stay and hang out with us. But ..."

"But?" both Fang and Benkei said as they moved closer toward him.

"We need one substitute. And, it'll be Benkei, got it?"

Benkei whooped as he punched through the air in excitement. He would get to be an official part of Team Wildfang. He paused. He needed a new image. He excused himself before running off to the closest clothing store. Fang's mouth was agape as she stared at Kyoya.

"W-W-Why?" she asked him. "W-Why Benkei?"

She was stronger than Benkei with Wind Cougar. She subconsciously grabbed at her bey in its holster. Did Kyoya think she wasn't good enough to be a substitute player?

"Don't give me that look. You just got out of the hospital. Now, come on, we need to get going."

"Where are we going?" asked Fang.

Nile answered for Kyoya. "There's a small village a two day walk from Cairo. They some nice beyblade parts there rather than selling them here. Something about big marketing and hometown stores … it's stupid." He followed Kyoya as the boy began to walk from their current spot.

Fang snorted before she smiled. This team was going to be interesting. She could already see that she was going to have tons of fun. Though, the blader blinked.

"Hey, wait! What about Benkei?!"

Kyoya groaned as he stopped in his tracks before turning to look at her. "Right. Forgot about Benkei."

Fang puffed out her cheeks before giving him an evil look. "He's your best friend. How do you _forget_ about Benkei?"

Kyoya smirked at her before walking over and patting her head. "I didn't forget about Benkei. I was just saying that to get a reaction out of you."

The Japanese-American huffed before smacking him. Kyoya only let out a chuckle before he went to sit on a bench to wait for Benkei. Fang narrowed her eyes at him before huffing and refusing to sit beside the jerk. Why was he always like this to her? She watched him before sighing then sat next to Kyoya.

"I don't like you right now."

"I know," was all he said.

It didn't take long until Benkei returned from his shopping trip. He had a bag in his hand. When asked about it, he told them it was a secret and they would see eventually. Fang stretched as she got off the bench. She grinned as she began to walk off in the direction Kyoya had gone before they had to wait.

"To adventure!" she yelled before grinning brightly.

New adventures were always a good thing …

* * *

 **A/N** : A rewrite of an old story that I rather enjoyed even if it was horribly written. I think I'm going to try and stretch this one out rather than 10 chapters like the original. Also, I can write more about Nile and Fang's relationship which I never took into consideration. Also, I can write more about Kyoya and Fang's sibling-like relationship which I had always enjoyed. So, enjoy!


	2. Hamunaptra

The group felt as if they were walking blind through the sandstorm that had appeared out of nowhere. Their short, two-day walk had turned into a slightly longer walk than anticipated. The sandstorm hadn't let up since it had started. Fang coughed and wheezed as she tried to breathe through her mouth and nose as little as possible. The strong winds and the sand were not helping her situation. She grabbed her inhaler before taking a few deep breaths of the medicine. It helped a bit; however, she continued to breathe heavily or not at all. The storm was ridiculous. Egypt was supposed to be beautiful sceneries and artifacts not sand rubbing the mucus layer off your eyes. The girl snapped out of her thoughts to notice she had fallen behind the others. She moved faster to keep up with them, but it made the oxygen intake a lot worse. She fell into a coughing fit which caused her to pause. Nile paused as he noticed that they were lacking a member. He turned his head to see her a bit away from them coughing. He blinked before remembering Kyoya had mentioned she had asthma, horrible asthma, caused from an attack she had used against Ryuga in their fight during the Battle Bladers tournament. He walked over to her before taking his scarf off. The Egyptian would admit he felt naked without it, but it would be beneficial for her at the moment.

"Here," he said as he wrapped the scarf around her neck and over her mouth. "This will help keep the sand and wind out."

Fang found it easier to breathe when the scarf had been wrapped around her neck. Her face turned pink at Nile's kind moment, and it made her glad that the scarf covered most of that pink color. The boy smiled before moving at her pace to the others. At the very least, he knew where they were going, and he had been there before. If they were left behind, it wouldn't be a big deal at all at the current moment. It was a few minutes later when Nile realized that was what had happened. The storm had separated the group. He couldn't seem them as it got worse. Fang made a noise as she moved closer to the beyblader. She had an uneasy feeling from the storm picking up momentum compared to it dying down a few minutes beforehand. Does weather do that often around here?

"Sorry," she muttered. "We're separated from the others because of me."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Nile said as he glanced at her. "I guess I should have considered your condition before starting across the desert." He gave her a small smile before humming. "We should seek shelter until the storm blows over."

Fang nodded in agreement before she blinked. Buildings … there were buildings in the near distance. She pulled on the sleeve of Nile's jacket before pointing at the obvious ruins. It looked as if there was plenty of cover over there within their pillars. Nile looked to where she was pointing before making a noise. A ruined city shouldn't be out in the middle of the desert. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the place. Not to mention, Horuseus had begun to act up. The glowing from his holster grew brighter the more he stared at the ruins.

"Let's go find another shelter for the storm, Fang."

"Our friends are there though." She had spotted them a little bit ago. Kyoya, Demure and Benkei were sitting underneath one of the many pillars protected from the wind. She wanted to be with them truth be told. She liked Nile, and he was kind of cute. She didn't know Nile though. She touched the scarf he had given her. The beyblader was nice too. Nile looked over to the ruins once again before spying their friends.

"Oh, I guess they are over there. Well, let's go then."

He grabbed her wrist before pulling her along with him. He didn't need to lose her to the sandstorm. He doubted Kyoya would be happy with him if he lost Fang in the weather. When they made it to the pillar, Fang paused to shake her head free of sand. Her savior made a noise as some of the sand hit him. It hurt as much as when they were in the sandstorm. Fang blinked as she heard Nile make a noise before realizing what she had done. The girl grinned innocently at him before looking at the others. Kyoya was not happy at the moment.

"Where _were_ you?" he asked her.

"I, um, got Nile and I lost in the storm?" she questioned with a small, nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry. I had a fit with all the wind and sand swirling around me."

"This is why I …"

Fang caught him off, "I am NOT going home. That's **FINAL**!"

She stomped off to sit a bit farther away from the others. She pulled her knees to her chest before hiding her face within them. The girl did not want to deal with this conversation at the moment. It wasn't all her fault that they were lost in the storm. Besides, she knew Nile knew where he was going. They hadn't been truly lost in the storm.

"Stupid Kyoya. Stupid asthma," grumbled the girl.

Nile sat beside her, be it he was a foot or two away from her, before he stared at the pillar that was protecting all of them from the storm. He had an uneasy feeling about this place. It was a gut-wrenching, horrible feeling that they shouldn't here. He wanted to leave their safe haven, but he knew he wasn't going to convince the others. The Egyptian frowned. He couldn't figure out why this place gave him such an uneasy feeling. He rubbed underneath his left eye before pausing. He felt the dried paint before realizing something. They found a city in the middle of the desert while during a sandstorm.

"Hamunaptra," he gasped before sitting up straight. "This is Hamunaptra."

"Hamun … what?" asked Benkei as he stared at Nile. "I can't even pronounce … whatever you're saying."

"Hamunaptra," spoke Fang. She had been a bit quiet. "The City of the Dead." She glanced at the others. "Anybody else feeling weary about this place? Besides Nile and I?"

Kyoya opened an eye to stare at Fang. "Weary feeling or not, we're stuck here until the sandstorm has passed." He closed that eye afterward to see if he could get some sleep while they had to wait.

"Weary feeling or not," mocked Fang as she huffed before leaning on the pillar.

The rumbling caught her attention first as her eyes snapped open. Fang had no idea what was going on. The others were asleep. It was if they didn't even feel the earthquake. She looked around at the sleeping others before leaving out a blood curdling scream. A face! There was a face in the sand. The face moved closer before eyeing the girl. It growled. Fang moved to wake up Kyoya before the sand dropped to the ground. They beyblader made a noise before going over to snuggle against a certain green haired blader. It didn't seem Kyoya minded as he didn't do anything to push her away.

"What _was_ that?" Fang whispered to herself before falling to sleep knowing she was safe.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope everybody enjoys the double update with the first and second chapters! Things are starting to heat up, and Fang saw probably the scariest thing of her life. She won't be forgetting it until something scarier happens.


End file.
